Without You I'm Nothing
by mylifeismine
Summary: Derek eyes a blonde girl, and Dasey goes on to a major roller coaster ride. Dasey. Twoshot. Complete!
1. Without You I'm Nothing: Part One

**n0t3: This took me realllyyyyyy long to write, so I hope all that time didn't go to waste. Enjoy! ♥bridgette**

**---↓↓↓---**

**Title: Without You I'm Nothing**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Derek eyes a blond girl, and Dasey goes on to a major roller coaster ride. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Length: Twoshot**

**Twoshot-Without You I'm Nothing: Part One  
**"And Derek?" Casey called loudly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about your date with Rachel."

Derek grunted, and walked over to his room, wishing Casey hadn't reminded him.

Derek slammed his bedroom door behind him, cranked up some music, and thought about what had led him to this horrible situation.

**Flashback**  
_"Look at her."_

_Derek turned his head to see a new blond girl, talking to a teacher._

_Derek let out a low whistle, "Hot."_

_But as Derek turned his head back, he saw Casey looking from the girl to Derek and back with blood-shot eyes._

_Derek bit his bottom lip._

_He knew he shouldn't have done that, since her was secretly dating Casey._

_Casey swung her messenger bag on to her shoulder, and was about to shut her locker._

_"Hey, Casey," Adam Main said, he was the second most popular guy at school, after Derek._

_Derek looked over at them._

_"Hi, Adam," Casey said nervously._

_"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Adam asked._

_Derek jaw tightened, and his fingers curled into a fist._

_"No."_

_"Would you like to go to the movie's with me?" he asked._

_"Um, can I take a rain check?" Casey said, nervously._

_Adam chuckled, "Yeah. Call me when you're available."_

_Casey gave him a tight smile, before walking away._

_Derek shut his locker, and ran after Casey._

_But Casey had disappeared, so he went to his car._

_He found her at home already._

_As soon as she had heard him come her, she dashed upstairs for her room._

_Derek sighed._

_It wasn't exactly his problem that he was a hormonal teenage boy._

_He tossed his bag into his room, then stood in front of Casey's door._

_He gently knocked on the door._

_No response came._

_"Casey," he said softly._

_When she didn't answer, Derek tried to open the door, but it was locked._

_At dinner, Derek and Casey didn't exchange a word._

_And Casey avoided his glances at her._

_Derek finally trapped her as she made her way to the bathroom later that night._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Casey stayed quiet and looked at the floor, finding it more interesting than usual._

_Derek had his hands on the wall, placed on both sides of her head._

_"Smerek?"_

_Derek tore his gaze away from Casey's sad face, "Yes, Smarti?"_

_The next day, Casey was gone before Derek woke up._

_"Casey told me to give you this," Nora said, handing Derek an envelope, as he padded downstairs._

_As soon as Casey's name was mentioned, he was immediately fully awake._

_He grabbed the envelope full of eager and excitement._

_Nora gave him a strange look, but left it at that._

_Derek tore the envelope, and saw a note hand-written with Casey's hand writing._

-Derek

It's hard for me to say this. But I think we should take a break. It seems like your losing interest and givin' up on me. I hope you have a good date with Rachel. (Timothy's at seven tonight)

♥ Casey

p.s. No sarcasm intended.

_Derek froze with shock._

_"Did Casey just break up with me?" _

_The question repeated in his head._

_Then he was out the door._

_He raced to school, and over to Casey's locker, but stopped halfway there._

_"Hey Adam," Casey said, as Adam passed by her._

_"Hey Casey," Adam said with a smile._

_Derek's fingers curled into a fist, and his jaw tightened._

_He was thankful that no one else was there._

_"About the rain check..." Casey said slowly, with a grin._

_Adam chuckled, "Are you doing anything tonight?"_

_Casey shook her head._

_"Timothy's?" he suggested._

_"Sure."_

_"I'll pick you up at six forty-five. See you tonight," Adam said with a grin, before walking away in Derek's direction._

_"You okay dude?" Adam asked Derek, who was burning with fury._

_Derek nodded a stiff nod, hoping Adam would get away from him asap._

_Once Adam was gone, Derek flew over to Casey._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Derek spat._

_Casey ignored him._

_"Hey Rachel," Casey said, giving a wave._

_"Hey Casey," she said, then turned to look at Derek, "Hey Derek. I can't wait for seven o'clock to come," she gushed, and Derek stared at her bulging chest._

_When Derek finally snapped out of it, Casey was gone._

_Derek mentally hit himself._

_For the rest of the day, Casey avoided him._

_And when they had the same class, she would sit away from him, and Rachel would sit in her spot._

_It made Derek frustrated._

_He had never been so far apart from Casey._

_And he hated staring at the blonde's head for so long that day._

_As soon as the final bell rang for the day, Derek made a dash home._

_But Casey wasn't there._

_She came through the front door an hour later, with shopping bags._

_Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but she didn't even glance in her direction._

_Not once._

_Half an hour later, the house wasn't as quiet._

_Everyone was home._

_"Derek," Nora called, "Ask Casey if she can baby-sit Marti tomorrow evening."_

_Derek slowly went up to Casey's room, with a good excuse._

_Derek knocked on the door._

_"Come in," Casey said._

_Derek pushed the door open, but froze once he saw Casey's appearance._

_Casey looked up into the reflection in her mirror, and frowned, "Derek? What're you doing in my room?"_

_Derek snapped back to reality, "Nora wanted to know if you could baby-sit Marti tomorrow."_

_"Sure," she said, turning to face him, "Can you close the door behind you, by the way?"_

_Derek nodded, before awkwardly shuffling out of her room, closing the door behind him.  
_**End of Flashback**

And that led Derek to where he was now.

The doorbell rang at six forty-seven.

"Door!" Casey yelled.

The rest of the family had gone out for dinner, which only left Derek.

Derek swung the door open with a clenched jaw.

"Hey dude," Adam said with a grin, "Where's Casey?"

"Dressing up," he mumbled, dropping his butt onto his recliner, leaving Adam to stand there.

Adam nodded.

Then he asked Derek quietly with a hopeful grin, "Do you think I'll have luck getting into Casey's pants tonight?"

If Casey hadn't chosen that second to come down the stairs, Derek would have punched the lights out of Adam.

Casey's shoes came tapping against the floor, and the two males turned to look at her.

Casey smiled in Adam's direction, "Hey Adam, has Derek treated you well?"

She turned to Derek with a long look.

Derek shrugged it off, and stared at the blank television.

"Have fun with Rachel!" Casey said before closing the door behind her.

Derek waited for a full minute before getting up, and reaching for his car keys to meet Rachel at Timothy's.

Derek scanned the huge room at Timothy's.

It was full of students, Casey and Adam were sitting at a table.

Adam said something to Casey, which had Casey giggling.

Derek was just about to go over to them, and interrupt.

"Derek! Over here!"

Derek turned his head when someone called him, to see Rachel, patting the empty space beside her on a brown couch.

Derek scowled, and reluctantly went over.

For the next half hour or so, Derek snuck glances at Casey and Adam, mostly Casey though.

Adam would whisper something into Casey's ear, and Casey would giggle, peck him on the cheek, or give him a playful punch.

Adam saw Derek looking over at them once, and winked with a grin.

Derek gritted his teeth.

Adam wouldn't get what he wanted.

Not under his watch.

He excused himself, and walked over to Casey.

Derek grabbed Casey by her underarm, and dragged her off her chair.

"Sorry, Adam. Family issues. Gotta get home," Derek said quickly, before dragging Casey to his car.

But Casey didn't get into the car without a fight, "Derek! Let me _go_."

"Sorry, baby girl. Not on my watch," Derek said, wrestling her on to the passenger seat.

Derek obviously won, since he was stronger than her.

He crawled over her to get on to the driver's side, so she wouldn't run while he walked outside the car to get on to the driver's seat.

Derek reached over and shut the door.

He quickly started up the car, since Casey wouldn't run if the car was running.

Casey crossed her arms over her chest, and stared out the window.

"Case, talk to me." Derek said, as he parked the car on the driveway, and Casey still hadn't said a word.

Casey stalked out of the car, and into the house.

The rest of the family wasn't home yet.

Derek sighed, and followed her into the house.

Derek closed the door, and when he turned around, Casey was standing there, finishing a banana, and chewing the last bite furiously.

Casey tossed the banana peel into the small green bin (if you live in Toronto, you'll know what a green bin is. It's basically a garbage can), and turned around with her hands on her hips, "I don't get what you have against Adam."

"Case. He's bad news," Derek said, hanging up his coat.

"And you weren't?" Casey snapped.

"But I care about you."

"Yeah right," Casey snorted.

Derek looked her in the eye, "You know I did, and still do."

"Yeah, whatever," Casey said rolling her eyes.

"I love you, Casey."

"Whatever you say, Derek."

"You know I do."

"Yeah. Well you have a strange way of showing it. Checking out Rachel," Casey said with an example.

"Casey. I have a reputation to keep."

"Yeah. Then which one's more important: Your reputation, or me.?" Casey said loudly, looking him in the eye.

Derek tore his gaze away from her, and looked anywhere but at her.

"Fine. Well I hope your reputation is worth it," Casey said, before going up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

----↓↓↓----

**n0t3: Hopefully, second part will be out soon. Review!**


	2. Without You I'm Nothing: Part Two

**n0t3: Second part. The last part. Enjoy!**

**---------------**

**Twoshot-Without: Part Two  
**Derek stayed in his room for the rest of the night.

He avoided Casey for the whole weekend.

And Casey did the same.

All through his Monday classes, it was spent by staring at an ugly blonde head and debating on whether Casey was worth giving up.

After he finished his lunch, he decided to go see the guidance counselor.

Normally, Derek wouldn't care less about the counselor, but Casey seemed to enjoy his advice.

He pushed open the door, and sat down.

Paul stared at Derek for a moment, then said, "Hi Derek."

"Yeah. Whatever. I have a problem."

Paul nodded for him to continue.

"See. My friend likes this girl. Well it's more like he loves her. But anyway, they kind of just...fell apart. And he's threatening me for advice," Derek said.

"Okay..." Paul said with a slow nod, "How exactly did that 'fall apart'?"

"Well he stared at a few girls."

"I see...Did the girls purposely do that to hurt the girl?" Paul asked.

"People don't exactly know they're dating. They're dating secretly."

"Then why do you know?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm his best friend."

"Mhm," Paul tapped lightly at his watch, "I have someone coming in a minute, Derek."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Um, okay. Well I think your friend should do what his heart tells him to do."

"But if he gets back with her, he has a reputation to keep. So he can't just stop dating girls."

"I see...What does his heart tell him?" Paul repeated.

"His heart told him that without the girl, he's nothing. Like there's no point for him to live," Derek said slowly.

"Then he should get back together with the girl."

"But he has a reputation to keep. It's taken him years to get to where he is. He can't just drop it!" Derek said frustrated.

"Well which is more important to him? The girl or his rep?" Paul asked.

"Both!"

"Then why can't he have both?"

"Because! The girl says he can only have one. He has to either choose her, or his reputation, since they have to keep their relationship a secret!"

"Has he explained to her that both is important to him?" Paul said calmly.

"He can't! Because she won't---" Derek started, before he was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, Paul. I'm so sor..." Casey stopped, noticing who was also in the room.

Derek whirled around in his chair, then said casually, "Hey Klutzilla."

"Hello, Derek," she said coldly.

The two had a staring contest, until Paul butted in.

"Casey, give me and Derek one more minute to finish what we were talking about."

"One minute," Casey said sternly, before stalking out of the room.

"So Derek, why don't you tell your friend to come see me. Okay?" Paul offered.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Derek said getting up to leave.

"We'll talk at home," Derek said with a smirk as walked past Casey.

Casey gave him an icy glare.

That night, after everyone had gone off to bed, and the house was quiet, Derek entered Casey's room, to see her reading a novel.

She looked up and glared at him, and hissed, "Get out."

"No," Derek simply said, and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Derek," Casey said sternly.

"I have a question."

"And if I answer it, will you go away?" Casey said.

"If your answer is to my satisfaction, then yes."

"Question?"

"Why can't I have both you and my rep?" Derek asked.

"Because. If you have your rep _and_ me, you'll end up dating some bimbo to keep your rep, because we can't go public."

"What if we go public?" Derek said.

"I don't know," Casey shrugged.

"What if I just have you?" Derek asked.

"If you just have me, you wouldn't have to worry about a reputation to keep. So you won't be dating random girls."

"And if I don't have you, it wouldn't matter who I dated," Derek thought outloud.

"Exactly. Now please leave."

Derek left her room, knowing that his questions had been answered, and it was left for him to fix his problems if he wanted them fixed.

The next morning, Derek sat in his first class, sweat pouring down his face.

"Dude. You okay?" Adam asked.

Derek nodded, "Fine."

Derek didn't have any urge to beat Adam up, considering that Casey would be his in two hours fifteen minutes, and twenty seconds.

Hopefully.

Ten minutes after lunch had started, the cafeteria was more or less filled with all the students at the school.

Derek jumped on to a table, and whistled with two fingers in his mouth.

The cafeteria fell silent, and everyone looked over at him, including Casey, whose table was behind the one he was standing on, and was sitting practically right next to him from the spot where he was standing.

"I would like you guys to meet my girlfriend officially. A girl that I can't live without with. This girl is," Derek said, then reached down to pull Casey from her seat.

He picked her up, and placed her on the table too.

"Casey Macdonald," Derek said, then pressing his lips against Casey's.

The crowd was silent for a while, then they burst into cheers.

He has his reputation.

Casey froze with shock, but then recovered and kissed back, a smile tugging at her lips.

And he has Casey.

When they broke the kiss, he whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile.

"Without you, I'm nothing."

♥**The End♥**

**----------**

**Hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing this!**


End file.
